A Harry Potter Musical
by Henry Rettop
Summary: This is going to be an amazing show! Spectacular! You just watch!! Combining the greatest musicals and the most glorious book in the world and out plops this!!
1. Prolouge or, Dumbledore saying a lot of ...

A/N: Okay, before the show starts, let me get you situated with the perspective. You are going to experience as if first hand, the first of many Harry Potter Christmas Co. Productions!! I'll have a musical every Christmas! I'll also have a Christmas show in this form too. Look for that. The Christmas Anyways..ON WITH THE SHOOOOOOOOOW!! Oh, and stage directions will be written in //these// and your directions will be written in [these]. Okay, see you after the show!! Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Christmas '02 *~*~*Harry Potter Christmas Co. Presents..*~*~*  
  
***The Musairlady Grats Les Misazy for You Kinganantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!***  
  
Definition: Music Man, My Fair Lady, Grease, Cats, Les Miz, Crazy for You, King and I, Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!!  
  
[You look up at the theater and see the grand sparkling lights circling the door. You stand there amazed at the grandeur. A cold breeze chills your bones, so you run inside. Inside, there's no line, because you're almost late. You run up to the usher (Neville), and hand him your pre- bought tickets. He hands you a program and seats you perfectly in the middle of the third row. You open up the program, inside, there is a candy cane and a small picture of Glideroy Lockhart, smiling and waving like an idiot. On the bottom it says: "Lockhart Bighead Co., our gracious sponsor, would like to wish you a merry Christmas!" You finish reading and the lights dim, and the curtains go up!!]  
  
  
  
Dumbledore: //walks up from backstage// Good evening and merry Christmas! Ho Ho Ho!! //he laughs hysterically until he finds out that no one was laughing with him, then he kinda drops out// Welcome to the first annual Harry Potter Christmas Co. production! I would like to inform you that all exits are located where the green danger signs are, and in case of emergency, // smiles evilly// let women and children out first. Thank you, now, before the show starts, I would like to say a few words: Shriggle, Twiggle, and Phat! Now, on with the SHOW!! //walks off//  
  
End of Prolouge!! Look for Act I, Scene I soon!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE BELONG TO ME!!  
  
A/A: Ummmmm....I think it's a good start! I promise it'll be better than A Christmas Carol. JUST GIVE ME REVIEWS!! (puppy eyes) please? 


	2. Act I, Scenes 1 through 3

Christmas '02 *~*~*Harry Potter Christmas Co. Presents..*~*~*  
  
***The Musairlady Grats Les Misazy for You Kinganantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!***  
  
Definition: Music Man, My Fair Lady, Grease, Cats, Les Miz, Crazy for You, King and I, Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!!  
  
  
  
Act I Scene 1  
  
//scene, Gryffindor common room, HARRY, NEVILLE, and RON and other Gryffindors sitting on couches. HERMIONE at a desk, studying. GINNY comes up to her//  
  
GINNY: Hermione, the Yule Ball is coming up, do you have a date yet?  
  
HERMIONE: No, actually, I'm planning to not go.  
  
GINNY: //astonished// Not going!!??!! Hermione!! What about my brother, Ron, he's on to you!  
  
Hermione: (song: excerpt from "Piano Lesson"-Music Man)  
  
Hermione:  
  
Now, Ginny:  
  
As long as the Hogwarts School was made for the purpose of improving wizards and witches' intellegence level, I can't help my concern that the  
  
ladies of Hogwarts keep ignoring all my council and advice  
  
Ginny:  
  
Hermione,:  
  
When a woman's gotta boyfriend and you've got none  
  
Why should she take advice from you?  
  
Even if you can quote Merlin and Dumbledore and   
  
All them other high-falutin' wizards?  
  
Hermione: But, Ginny,  
  
If you don't mind me saying so, you have a bad habit  
  
Of changing every subject -  
  
Ginny:  
  
Now I haven't changed the subject, I was talkin' about  
  
Ron-  
  
Hermione:  
  
Ron?  
  
Ginny:  
  
Yes Ron, who may be your very last chance  
  
Hermione: Ginny!!  
  
Do you really think that I'd allow a common fellow  
  
-Now really, Ginny!  
  
I have my standards where men are concerned and I have no intention -  
  
Ginny:  
  
I know all about your standards  
  
And if you don't mind me saying so  
  
There's not a man alive who could hope to measure up  
  
To that blend of smartness, cunning, and charm  
  
You've concocted for yourself  
  
Out of your imagination  
  
Your Muggle-born stubbornness and your trunk full of books!  
  
(end song)  
  
//HERMIONE closes her books, and storms up to girls dormitory. Lights up on boys' side of the common room GINNY walks over to that side, looks at them, lounging around, and storms up to her dormitory with a huff//  
  
RON: //after looking after GINNY in confusion// So, as I was saying, the guy on the Firebolt said to the guy on the Comet 260, 'When will you feint!!??'  
  
//the whole group bursts in laughter//  
  
NEVILLE: So, Harry, tell us again about going into the Chamber of Secrets!  
  
HARRY: Okay, okay. It all started when me and Ron went to see Lockhart and...  
  
//boys listen with intent as HARRY goes on with story, lights go out and on again, symbolizing the passing of time. Harry finishes his story and boys go to dormitory// Act I Scene 2  
  
//scene, boys dormitory. Everyone asleep but RON. RON sitting and staring out window. Single spotlight on RON.//  
  
RON: Jeez, looks like everyone's got someone to go with them to the Yule Ball, except for me...  
  
(song: "But Not For Me"-Crazy for You)  
  
RON: They're writing songs of love, but not for me, There's lucky stars above, but not for me, With love to lead the way, I've found more skies of gray, Than any Russian play could guarantee.  
  
She's knocking on a door, but not for me, She'll teach someone to waltz, but not for me, I know that love's a game; I'm puzzled just the same, Was I the odd one out? I'm all at sea..  
  
(song ends)  
  
//RON climbs in four-poster-bed and falls asleep, mumbles "Hermione.."//  
  
Act I Scene 3  
  
//scene, Great Hall, end of the day//  
  
GINNY: //to Hermione, sitting beside her// It's already the end of the day and neither you or I have gotten a date yet!  
  
HEMIONE: Listen, how many times do I have to tell you, I AM NOT GETTING A DATE!!  
  
(song: "At the End of the Day"-Les Miserables)  
  
GINNY AND OTHER GIRLS FROM GRYFFINDOR: At the end of the day, you're another day older. And that's all you can say for the life of us girls.  
  
GINNY: (solo) It's a struggle, it's a war. And there's nothing that any boy's giving. One more day standing about, what is it for?  
  
PARVATI PATIL and LAVENDER BROWN: One less to be looking.  
  
GRYFFINDOR GIRLS and GINNY: At the end of the day, it's another day over. And if you're lucky enough, you'll find a boy to be yours.  
  
LAVENDER BROWN: Doing schoolwork, during class, just gives a little bit more time to look for a boy to take to the ball.  
  
GRYFFINDOR GIRLS: At the end of the DAY!!  
  
(end song)  
  
GINNY: //eyeing Colin Creevey// Or rather, not..  
  
HERMIONE: Oh, jeez!  
  
End of Act I scenes 1-3  
  
DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!! THE SONGS ARE AS LISTED BELOW:  
  
Excerpt From "Piano Lesson"-The Music Man, by Meredith Wilson "But Not For Me"-Crazy for You, by George and Ira Gershwin "At the End of the Day"-Les Miserables, by Claude-Michel Schonberg and Herbert Kretzmer  
  
A/A: Okay.. I seriously don't know.. Sometimes, I scare myself, and this is one of those times... Whaddya think?? Oh, I forgot to say in the first chapter, I got inspired to write this by Hogwarts: A Musical, by harrypottermagic32, awesome fic! I'd like to take a moment to congratulate her on the great fic: CoNgRaTs!! Okay, R/R!! 


	3. Act I, Scenes 4 and 5

Christmas '02 *~*~*Harry Potter Christmas Co. Presents..*~*~*  
  
***The Musairlady Grats Les Misazy for You Kinganantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!***  
  
Definition: Music Man, My Fair Lady, Grease, Cats, Les Miz, Crazy for You, King and I, Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!!  
  
  
  
Act I Scene 4  
  
//scene, Gryffindor common, ANGELINA JOHNSON sits on a sofa, with ALICIA SPINNET, talking. FRED, is talking about Quidditch to GEORGE and OLIVER and RON and HARRY. HERMIONE at a desk, and, studying, as usual.//  
  
FRED: //to HARRY and RON// So..you lot got dates for the ball, yet?  
  
RON: Er...nope  
  
FRED: Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone!  
  
RON: Who are you going with, then.  
  
FRED: //promptly, casually// Angelina.  
  
RON: //taken aback// WHAT!!?? You've already asked her??  
  
FRED: Good point! //turns, calling across the common room// Oi! Angelina!!  
  
ANGELINA: //calling back// What?  
  
FRED: //still yelling// Want to come to the ball with me?  
  
ANGELINA: //nods vigorously// Alright, then! //then turns back to conversation, slightly smiling.  
  
FRED: //back to HARRY and RON// There you have it! //walks off. HARRY and RON look at each other in shock, then start talking again//  
  
//spotlight goes over to ANGELINA's side of the room//  
  
ALICIA: //to ANGELINA// so, you're going with Fred?  
  
ANGELINA: //dreamily// yea....  
  
//holds up picture of FRED, then clutches it to her chest//  
  
(song: "Freddy, My Love", from Grease)  
  
ANGELINA: Freddy, my love, I love you more than words can say. Freddy, my love, please keep in touch if you're away. Hearing from you, can make the day, so much better. Getting a hug, or maybe a kiss, would make it better.  
  
My love, Freddy, my love, Freddy, my love, Freddy, my love //fades out//  
  
(end song)  
  
//light shifts from ANGELINA and ALICIA to GINNY, LAVENDER BROWN, PARVATI PATIL, and HERMIONE GRANGER//  
  
GINNY: //to HERMIONE// So, you still haven't told us why you're not going to the Yule Ball. I mean, even I could get Colin Creevey to go with me.  
  
PARVATI: Yea, Hermione!  
  
LAVENDER: Tell us!!  
  
HERMIONE: //closing her book, and stops trying to ignore them// If you really want to know...  
  
(song: "Memory" from Cats)  
  
HERMIONE: Midnight! Not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling, alone. In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet. And the wind begins to moan.  
  
HERMIONE: //spoken// So, you see, I had a boyfriend, a long time ago. We loved each other very much. But-But-  
  
HERMIONE: //singing// Memory. All alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days. I was popular, then. I remember the time I knew what true love was. I hope the memory lives again.  
  
HERMIONE: //spoken// We had so much fun. Until he decided to-to-  
  
HERMIONE: //singing// Every street lamp seemed to beat a fatalistic warning. Someone mutters, and the street lamp gutters, and soon it will be morning!  
  
HERMIONE: //spoken// he dumped me...for Fleur...  
  
HERMIONE: //singing// Daylight! I must wait for a sunrise! I must not live in memory. And I mustn't give in. When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too. And a new day will begin.  
  
HERMIONE: //yep, you guessed it, spoken// He was Victor, Victor Krum...  
  
HERMIONE: //singing// Help me! It's so easy to leave me! All alone with the memory, of my days with Krum. If you help me, you'll understand what happiness is. //looks at HARRY// Look, a new day has begun.  
  
(end song)  
  
GINNY: Oh, Hermione, I never could havc guessed, I'm so sorry.  
  
HERMIONE: //wiping a tear off her face// It's okay. I guess it helped to talk about it.  
  
LAVENDER: //bursting into sentimental moment with giggles// Well, I'm going to bed! See you girls later!!  
  
PARVATI: Yea! Bye!!  
  
//PARVATI and LAVNDER exit//  
  
Act I Scene 5 //scene, great hall. HERMIONE sees HARRY and CHO CHANG holding hands//  
  
HERMIONE: I'm appalled!  
  
GINNY: At what?  
  
HERMIONE: //realizing she hasn't told GINNY about her choice// oh it's just that...I want Harry to go with me to the-  
  
GINNY: //cutting her off// Omygosh!! But he's going with Cho, isn't he?  
  
HERMIONE: //to herself// just you wait, Harry Potter, just you wait!  
  
(song: "Just You Wait" from My Fair Lady)  
  
HERMIONE: Just you wait, Harry Potter, just you wait!  
  
You'll be sorry, but your tears'll be to late!  
  
You'll be broke, and I'll have money;  
  
Will I help you? Don't be funny!  
  
Just you wait, Harry Potter, just you wait!  
  
Just you wait, Harry Potter, till you're sick,  
  
And you scream to fetch a doctor double-quick.  
  
I'll be off a second later And go straight to the the-ater!  
  
Oh ho ho, Harry Potter, just you wait!  
  
Ooooooh Harry Potter!  
  
Just you wait until we're swimmin' in the sea!  
  
Ooooooh Harry Potter!  
  
And you get a cramp a little ways from me!  
  
When you yell you're going to drown I'll get dressed  
  
and go to town! Oh ho ho, Harry Potter!  
  
Oh ho ho, Harry Potter! Just you wait!  
  
One day I'll be famous! I'll be proper and prim;  
  
Go to St. James so often I will call it St. Jim!  
  
One evening the king will say:  
  
"Oh, Hermione, old thing,  
  
I want all of England your praises to sing.  
  
Next week on the twentieth of May  
  
I proclaim Hermione Granger Day!  
  
All the people will celebrate the glory of you  
  
And whatever you wish and want I gladly will do."  
  
"Thanks a lot, King" says I, in a manner well-bred;  
  
But all I want is Harry Potter for me!"  
  
"Done," says the King with a stroke.  
  
"Guard, run and bring in the bloke!"  
  
Then they'll march you, Harry Potter to the wall;  
  
And the King will tell me: "Hermione, sound the call."  
  
As they lift their rifles higher, I'll shout:  
  
"Me or death!"  
  
Oh ho ho, Harry Potter,  
  
Down you'll go, Harry Potter!  
  
Just you wait! (end song)  
  
GINNY: Wow, you're really set on getting him, aren't you?  
  
HERMIONE: //subconsciously// yes...  
  
//Meanwhile, RON was gathering up his courage to ask HERMIONE finally, he walks up to her//  
  
RON: Hermione, I've gotta ask you something..  
  
END OF ACT I!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME! (insert joke here) Songs: "Freddy My Love"-Grease, by Warren Casey and Jim Jacobs "Memory"-Cats, by Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Elliot "Just You Wait"-My Fair Lady, by I don't know whom, but not me  
  
A/A: Plot thickens..//evil smile// Ginny's the girly, cupid one, and so are Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Memory //sighs// one of the greatest songs on (or off) Broadway. I don't know if you've already noticed, but this is NOT Harry and friends' fourth year, it's either 6th or 7th. Dumbledore thought that the Yule Ball was such a hit, that he decided to make another one. "Ahhh" you say "now it makes sense". Personally, I'm against Ginny-Harry fics, Draco-Hermione fics, and Hermione-Harry fics, so don't get any ideas. There might be a surprise character. You tell me! Read and review please! Oh, and to "Molly" (the reviewer, if she ever decided to come back) , sorry about the disappointment and I hope you like it better with all the juicy stuff. Okay, gotta go write Act II!! See you!! 


	4. Act II, Scenes 1 through 4

Christmas '02 *~*~*Harry Potter Christmas Co. Presents..*~*~*  
  
***The Musairlady Grats Les Misazy for You Kinganantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!***  
  
Definition: Music Man, My Fair Lady, Grease, Cats, Les Miz, Crazy for You, King and I, Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!!  
  
  
  
Act II Scene 1  
  
//scene, great hall, right where act I scene 5 left off, spotlight now only on RON and HERMIONE everyone else in shadows and frozen//  
  
RON: Hermione, willyougoballwime?  
  
HERMIONE: ...Excuse me?  
  
RON: will you go to the ballwime?  
  
HERMIONE: //stands up defiantly// No! I'm going with Harry! //walks out of Great Hall//  
  
//on HERMIONE's last word, EVERYONE comes unfrozen and back to usual business. CHO CHANG looks at RON sympathetically, CHO then looks at HARRY and her face saddens//  
  
Act II Scene 2  
  
//scene, Ravenclaw common room. CHO CHANG sits alone in a chair in a corner. OTHER RAVENCLAWS sit around//  
  
CHO: Ron... //then looks at picture of HARRY at her desk// Harry?  
  
(song: "On My Own", from Les Miserables)  
  
CHO: On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him 'til morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my place, I close my eyes, and he has found me. In a chair, the fabric shines like diamonds, All the lights, are misty in my eyes. In the darkness, the room is full of true love, And all I see is him and me forever and forever. And I know, it's only in my mind. That I am talking to myself and not to him. And although, I know that he is blind, Still I say, there's a way for us. //pauses, then sets HARRY's picture face down defiantly// I love him! But when the night is o-ver, he is gone, the river's just a river Without him, the world around me changes. The room is bare, and everywhere, the corridors are full of strangers. I love him! But every day I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending!  
  
With out me, his world will go on turning. The world is full of happiness that I have never known. I love him. I love him. But only on my own.  
  
(end song)  
  
CHO: Ron! //shouts this out loud, so that OTHER RAVENCLAWS stop what they're doing to look at CHO suspiciously, then shake their heads sympathetically and go back to business//  
  
Act II Scene 3  
  
//scene, SNAPE's dungeons, SNAPE sits at desk thinking//  
  
SNAPE: I must get that boy, Draco a date for the ball. //cauldron fizzes and out pops bubbles// Ah, yes, the love potion is ready! I will give it to Draco to give to anyone he wants and he shall have his way! //laughs evilly, then picks up bottle and pours potion in. DRACO comes in//  
  
DRACO: Is it ready, Professor?  
  
SNAPE: Here, boy, use it wisely  
  
//DRACO takes bottle and walks out//  
  
Act II Scene 3  
  
//scene, great hall, PEEVES nearby, giggling furiously, Slytherin table closest in view, DRACO pours potion in pumpkin juice//  
  
DRACO: Now, who shall be the lucky person I give this to?  
  
PEEVES: //floats over to DRACO// What's that, ickle one? //grabs potion out of DRACO's hands//  
  
DRACO: Hey, give it back, it's a love potion! //whispering//  
  
PEEVES: No, no, no! I'll take care of it for you...//smiles evilest grin ever//  
  
DRACO: Well, alright! Just make sure you find someone good for me and mess things up with Potter!  
  
PEEVES: //chuckling// Sure...  
  
//PEEVES floats over to Gryffindor table and pours potion in HERMIONE's drink, then pours potion in HARRY's drink, then pours potion in PANSY PARKINSON's drink, lights flash, thunder, etc.//  
  
HARRY: //getting up, spotting ANGELINA JOHNSON// Angelina!! Kiss me! //chases after ANGELINA, who jumps into FRED's arms, who runs away with her, HARRY chases//  
  
PANSY PARKINSON: //takes a sip from drink, then looks up to see RON// Ron!! My sweet!! //Runs to RON, who, looking very surprised, screams, and runs out into hall//  
  
HERMIONE: //doesn't take a sip, but notices HANNA ABBOT from Hufflepuff, sitting alone and thirsty// Hey, Hanna, want a sip of my drink, I don't want it anymore. //HANNA nods and sips, notices HARRY, jumps up, spilling juice, and runs after HARRY, who is chasing ANGELINA//  
  
//PEEVES looks into flask, there's still a little bit more, he pours some in GINNY's drink and some in DRACO's drink//  
  
GINNY: //looks up after taking a sip from her drink and sees DRACO// Draco! //runs after DRACO, who looks up from taking a sip and sees HERMIONE, he looks at her desperately and runs after her, there is now a big chase around the great hall// DRACO: //corners Hermione// Kiss me!  
  
(song: "All Choked Up" from Grease)  
  
DRACO: //spoken// Well, I feel so strange, welling up on my word. Now my brain is reelin' and my eyesight's blurred. I tremble a lot. I'm nervous and hot.  
  
DRACO: //singing// Uh Huh, I'm all choked up. Oh baby, baby, take my heart, before it breaks,my knees are weak, and by back-bone quakes. My hands are colder than ice, my throat is locked in a vice, Come on and change my pain to paradise. Well there's a fever heat, runnin' thru my skin don't you hear me knocking, oh won't you let me in. You know I'm your fool. So don't you be cruel. Uh huh. I'm all choked up!  
  
(end song)  
  
//HERMIONE takes out her wand and shouts// locomortor motis //DRACO's legs get locked and he falls over. Hermione stomps right over him to go see what HARRY was up to. GINNY runs over to DRACO and tries to nurse him and kiss him all over, in which she succeeds. COLIN storms over to try to pry GINNY off, but fails, RON looks horrified at PANSY trying to chase him he runs out in hall, PANSY follows. Mass chaos//  
  
Act II Scene 4  
  
//scene, out in hall. PANSY and RON only people there//  
  
PANSY: //cornering RON// Come on, sweet cheeks!  
  
(song: "Naughty Baby" from Crazy for You)  
  
PANSY: If you want a girl who's sentimental, one who'll never set you in a whirl. One who will be always sweet and gentle, I am not that sort of girl. But if you prefer a rather swift one. If you think you'd like to run around. With a bright one, I am just the right-one---. //swifts RON into two-step waltz/tango sort of Wango// Naughty baby, naughty baby, who will tea---se you! I can show the way and know the way to plea---se you! If you're wanting a beginner, I shan't do! I can make a saint a sinner when I wa-nt to! If you find the simple kind are rather slo---ow dear. Then you ought to try a naughty one you kno---w dear! But you'll never meet another who will be, a naughty baby, naughty baby, just like me!  
  
(end song)  
  
//RON looks disgusted but is overpowered by PANSY who squishes him until his eyes pop out and kisses him. RON faints of disgust.//  
  
End of Act II scenes 1-4  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME SO NANA NANA BOO BOO! Songs: "On My Own"-Les Miserables, by Claude-Michel Schonberg, and Herbert Kretzmer, and John Caird, and Trever Nunn.  
  
"All Choked up"-Grease, by Warren Casey and Jim Jacobs  
  
"Naughty Baby"-Crazy for You, by George and Ira Gershwin, and Desmond Carter  
  
  
  
A/A: So...I couldn't do a song every scene for this section. Act II will still be five scenes, and there will also be an Act III. Whaddya think? I still need to do "Getting to Know You" from the King and I, and "The Phantom of the Opera" from, how'd ya guess? The Phantom of the Opera. Remember what I said in the last A/A, I do not believe in Draco-Hermione fics, so that won't last long. Hermione-Ron? Well..let's just say I don't want to ruin the rest of the show by telling you yes. One thing will be definite, a sweet "Embraceable You" from Crazy for You at the end between the definite lovers. I know, I know, I've going to be doing too many songs from Crazy for You. Sorry, but my resources are limited. "On my Own" a beautiful song from Les Miz. Another of my favourites. I also like "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miz. Hmmm...I'll incorporate death? Tell me how, or why not in a pleasant review, if you haven't already noticed, I've changed it from Parody/Humor, to Parody/Romance. Okay, gotta go work on Act II scene five, which will come straight with Act III scene one. Okay, see you! R/R!! 


	5. Act II, Scene 5

Christmas '02 *~*~*Harry Potter Christmas Co. Presents..*~*~*  
  
***The Musairlady Grats Les Misazy for You Kinganantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!***  
  
Definition: Music Man, My Fair Lady, Grease, Cats, Les Miz, Crazy for You, King and I, Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!!  
  
  
  
Act II Scene 5  
  
//scene, Gryffindor common room (preferably shaded red by light) , HARRY stands next to ANGELINA, who is trying to stay closer to FRED. Next to Gryffindor common room, a definite barrier and shaded in blue, is Ravenclaw common room. After a definite barrier, shaded in yellow, is Hufflepuff common room. After a definite barrier is Slytherin common room, shaded in green.//  
  
(song: "A Heart Full of Love", from Les Miserables)  
  
HARRY: A heart full of love, a heart full of song, I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh God, for shame, Angelina, is her name. Dear Mad'moiselle, won't you say?  
  
ANGELINA: //defiantly and almost spoken// No  
  
HARRY: Will you please?  
  
HANNA ABBOT: //at same time// A heart full of love. No fear, no regret. I must get that Harry.  
  
HARRY: Angelina.  
  
CHO: Oh, Ron, I don't know what to say.  
  
RON: Then make no sound.  
  
HERMIONE: I am lost.  
  
HARRY: //hugging, or attempting, to hug ANGELINA// I am found.  
  
PANSY: //at same time// A heart full of light.  
  
PANSY: A heart full of you.  
  
RON: //at same time as PANSY// A night bright as day.  
  
HARRY: //still with ANGELINA// and you must never go away.  
  
CHO: Oh, Ron, Oh, Ron. I want a chain that'll never break.  
  
GINNY: Do we dream?  
  
HARRY: I'm awake, and full of love.  
  
HANNA: He was never mine.  
  
HARRY: //to ANGELINA// A heart full of you.  
  
HANNA: These are words he'll never say.  
  
GINNY: From today, every day.  
  
DRACO: //starting on GINNY's word "day"// A heart full of love. I must find a way.  
  
GINNY: Not a dream, after all.  
  
DRACO: Not a dream, after all.  
  
HERMIONE: He will never feel this way.  
  
HARRY: Not a dream, after all.  
  
HANNA: He will never feel this way.  
  
RON: Not a dream, after all.  
  
PANSY: He will never feel this way.  
  
CHO: He will never feel this way. //all say last phrase at same time//  
  
(end song)  
  
End of Act II  
  
DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE PEOPLE AND THINGS BELONG TO ME.  
  
Song: "A Heart Full of Love"-Les Miserables, by Claude-Michel Schonberg and Herbert Kretzmer  
  
  
  
  
  
A/A: Okay, whaddya think? I know I left out half the song, but why don't you try putting nine people in a three person song!!?? Act III is up along with this. Ummmmm...Any suggestions? I'm most probably going to make a person die. I've been using a lot of Les Miz songs, I know, but it's a great musical. Crazy for You is going to have many songs in this too. It's a spectacular musical. Our school did it last year, and I loved it. Harrypottermagic32, thank you again! Harrypottermagic32 is an awesome playwright and I wouldn't be surprised if he/she got into Broadway and got Grammys and Emmys and Oscars!! Check out his/her fics they're splendid. Okay. See you in the next act!!! Get ready to SHED SOME TEARS!! whoopee!! 


	6. Act III, Scenes 1 through 3

Christmas '02 *~*~*Harry Potter Christmas Co. Presents..*~*~*  
  
***The Musairlady Grats Les Misazy for You Kinganantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!***  
  
Definition: Music Man, My Fair Lady, Grease, Cats, Les Miz, Crazy for You, King and I, Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Act III Scene 1  
  
//scene, dungeons, SNAPE's office, SNAPE is furious and is storming about in his lab//  
  
SNAPE: I give Draco one simple task to do and he blows it!  
  
//PROFESSOR TREWLAWNEY bursts in//  
  
TREWLAWNEY: Severus! I have been gazing into my crystal ball again.  
  
SNAPE: Oh jeez..  
  
TREWLAWNEY: No, no, this is what it said. It said that Peeves has done the trouble! Peeves had taken the potion from Draco and messed things up!  
  
SNAPE: //sarcastically// Oh, yes, right... NOW LEAVE!!  
  
Act III Scene 2  
  
//scene, 4 common rooms that were used in last scene of Act II.//  
  
HERMIONE: //stops to stare at HARRY drooling over ANGELINA// How immature! //her gaze then drifts to RON, she stares for a minute, then comes to senses and shakes her head furiously and goes back to work//  
  
//PEEVES floats onstage//  
  
PEEVES: Oh, jeez, I guess I shouldn't have done that. I need to fix it, somehow. //stick of butter falls out of sky. note on butter// Hmmm..What's this? //opens note// It says 'One rub on everyone's closed eye can make things back to normal.' Okay, let's get busy. //everyone all of a sudden falls asleep.//  
  
//PEEVES goes around and rubs it on victims' eyes. Lights back up, people wake up//  
  
HARRY: //looking at himself hugging ANGELINA// ewww!! //jumps up// What was I doing here.  
  
GINNY: Dra-Colin..  
  
COLIN CREEVEY: Ginny! You're back to normal! //snaps picture//  
  
//common room empties except for HERMIONE//  
  
HERMIONE: Ron? Harry?  
  
(Song: "The Phantom of the Opera", from The Phantom of the Opera (no doubt))  
  
HERMIONE: In sleep  
  
he sang to me,  
  
in dreams  
  
he came ...  
  
that voice  
  
which calls to me  
  
and speaks  
  
my name ...  
  
And do  
  
I dream again?  
  
For now  
  
I find  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
is there -  
  
inside my heart ...  
  
Sing once  
  
again with me  
  
our strange  
  
duet ...  
  
My power  
  
over you  
  
grows stronger  
  
yet ...  
  
And though  
  
you turn from me,  
  
to glance  
  
behind,  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
is there -  
  
inside my heart ...  
  
Those who  
  
have seen your strength  
  
go laugh in vain  
  
he has the mask he wears ...  
  
It's me  
  
they hear ...  
  
His spirit  
  
and my voice  
  
in one  
  
combined:  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
is there -  
  
inside my heart...  
  
He's there,  
  
that Ronald Weasley  
  
In all  
  
my fantasies,  
  
I always  
  
knew  
  
that man  
  
and mystery ...  
  
  
  
... were both  
  
in him ...  
  
And in  
  
this labyrinth  
  
where night  
  
is blind,  
  
that Ronald Weasley  
  
is here -  
  
inside my heart ...  
  
He's there!  
  
(song ends)  
  
//RON walks in, he seems to have lost something, he looks around for it.//  
  
RON: Hermione, have--  
  
HERMIONE: //cutting him off// shh..  
  
(song: "Embraceable You", from Crazy for You)  
  
HERMIONE: Dozens of men would storm up,  
  
RON: //spoken// Hermione I--  
  
HERMIONE: I had to lock my door. Some how I couldn't warm up, to one before.  
  
RON: //spoken// But-  
  
HERMIONE: What was it that controlled me? What kept my love-life lean?  
  
RON: //spoken// Hermione, but-  
  
HERMIONE: My intuition told me you'd come on the scene. //pulls RON's head close to her chest// Mister, listen to the rhythm of my heartbeat,  
  
RON: //spoken// uh-oh..  
  
HERMIONE: And you'll know just what I mean.. //starts chasing after RON// Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you. Embrace me, my irreplaceable you. Just one look at you, my heart grew tipsy in me. //catches him and squeezes him// You and you alone bring out the gypsy in me! I love all the many charms about you. Above all, I want my arms about you! Don't be a naughty baby, come to 'Mione, come to 'Mione, do. //RON gives up struggling and begins to enjoy it// My sweet embraceable you.  
  
//RON and HERMIONE go into a waltz type thing//  
  
HERMIONE: Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you! Embrace me, you irreplaceable you! In your arms I find love so delectable, dear. I'm afraid it isn't quite respectable dear. But hang it, come on lets glorify love!! Ding dang it, you'll shout 'encore!' If I love. Don't be a naughty baby, come to 'Mione.  
  
RON: Come to Ronny,  
  
BOTH: Do! My sweet embraceable..//don't finish because they indulge in a kiss//  
  
Act III Scene 3  
  
//scene, a corridor, DUMBLEDORE and SNAPE walking by STUDENTS//  
  
SNAPE: There have been rumors that Voldemort has been lurking around the castle.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Ah, yes, well, I have hired many Dementors to go around the outside of the school. We will all keep watch.  
  
SNAPE: If you say so..  
  
//halls are empty, CHO CHANG walks alone in the halls//  
  
(song: "On My Own" Reprise, from Les Miserables)  
  
CHO: On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him 'til morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my place, I close my eyes, and he has found me. In a chair, the fabric shines like diamonds, All the lights, are misty in my eyes. In the darkness, the room is full of true love, And all I see is him and me forever and forever. And I know, it's only in my mind. That I am talking to myself and not to him. And although, I know that he is blind, Still I say, there's a way for us.  
  
I love him! But when the night is o-ver, he is gone, the river's just a river Without him, the world around me changes. The room is bare, and everywhere, the corridors are full of strangers. I love him! But every day I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending!  
  
With out me, his world will go on turning. The world is full of happiness that I have never known. I love him. I love him. But only on my own.  
  
(end song)  
  
//wall bursts open, VOLDERMORT, stands in a cloud of smoke, laughing evilly. He sees CHO and whips out his wand and shouts "Aveda Kedavra" and kills her. VOLDEMORT disappears and people rush to the scene. RON rushes to CHO. CHO staggers to RON and RON holds her. Because of the explosions, the ceiling is down, it begins to rain//  
  
RON: Oh, Cho!  
  
CHO: Ron, I-I..I love you.  
  
(song: A Little Fall of Rain, from Les Miserables)  
  
CHO: Don't you fret, Monsieur Ronald, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.  
  
RON: I'm here.  
  
CHO: That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow.  
  
RON: But you will live, my dear Cho.  
  
CHO: Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me.  
  
RON: You would live a hundred years if I could show you how.  
  
CHO: Just don't desert me now; the rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's past. And you will keep me close.  
  
RON: And I will keep you safe.  
  
CHO: I'll sleep in your embrace at last. The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed. The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest. A breath away from where you are. I've come home from so far. And rain will make the flowers..//dies before she finishes//  
  
RON: //sobbing// grow.  
  
//HARRY rushes finally to scene//  
  
HARRY: Cho?  
  
RON: She's gone.  
  
HARRY: She-what??  
  
RON: You know who, he's killed her.  
  
HARRY: But I loved her  
  
RON: But she loved me..  
  
//HERMIONE now comes to comfort RON//  
  
HERMIONE: Ron, I'm so sorry.  
  
RON: It's okay. Goodbye, Cho..  
  
End of Act III scenes 1-3  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!!  
  
Songs:  
  
"The Phantom of the Opera"-The Phantom of the Opera, by I don't know whom.  
  
"Embraceable You"-Crazy for You, by George and Ira Gershwin  
  
"On My Own"-Les Miserables, by Claude-Michel Schonberg and Herbert Kretzmer, and John Caird and Trevor Nunn.  
  
"A Little Fall of Rain"-Les Miserables, by Claude-Michel Schonberg and Herbert Kretzmer  
  
  
  
  
  
A/A: So, whaddya think? Yea, yea, I know I've been overdoing the Les Miz thing but, I'll try to cut down, I promise. What did you think about the Phantom of the Opera thing? I haven't ever seen the real show, but I've heard that song, and I LIKED IT!! Believe it or not. Okay, don't think the story's done. (evil smile) Cho is, in my mind, just like Eponine in Les Miserables. I hope I can fit in Getting to Know You in the next one. I think Act III is the last act, but it's gonna have a lot of scenes. Or should I put five scenes in this Act too and have another act? You tell me! Just copy and paste this and fill in the blanks:  
  
You had an excellent fic! I absolutely loved it! You should keep writing. It's spectacular! My favourite part was __________________________ You should have more of __________________________ You should put ___________________ and you should/should not have another act. (If it is should, use following) Another act with _________________________ scenes would be great.  
  
Okay, see you next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!think I have enough? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!should I stop? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!how about now? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !I'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!see!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!later!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! 


	7. Act III, Scenes 4 through 6

Christmas '02 *~*~*Harry Potter Christmas Co. Presents..*~*~*  
  
***The Musairlady Grats Les Misazy for You Kinganantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!***  
  
Definition: Music Man, My Fair Lady, Grease, Cats, Les Miz, Crazy for You, King and I, Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Act III Scene 4  
  
// scene, Gryffindor common room, with hall on the outside of portrait hole. HERMIONE and RON and NEVILLE and GINNY and COLIN and OTHER GRYFFINDORS lying around. HERMIONE at desk, doing homework, as usual//  
  
HERMIONE: //suddenly turns around// //to RON// I know it was hard for you to lose Cho when you just found out that she loved you.  
  
RON: I know, but I still love you.  
  
HERMIONE: And I still love you.  
  
RON: And that's what counts. I can't wait till the Yule Ball!  
  
HERMIONE: Me neither. But that's not going to be the best part.  
  
RON: //loosening his collar// The best part?  
  
HERMIONE: No, the best part was getting to know you.  
  
(song: "Getting to Know You" from The King and I")  
  
HERMIONE: Getting to know you, getting to know all about you.  
  
Getting to like you, getting to hope you like me.  
  
Getting to know you, putting it my way,  
  
But nicely,  
  
You are precisely,  
  
My cup of tea.  
  
Getting to know you,  
  
Getting to feel free and easy  
  
When I am with you,  
  
Getting to know what to say  
  
Haven't you noticed  
  
Suddenly I'm bright and breezy  
  
Because of all the beautiful and new  
  
Things I'm learning about you  
  
Day  
  
by  
  
day.  
  
  
  
OTHER GRYFFINDORS AND HERMIONE: Getting to know you,  
  
Getting to know all about you.  
  
Getting to like you,  
  
Getting to hope you like me.  
  
Getting to know you,  
  
Putting it my way, but nicely,  
  
You are precisely,  
  
HERMIONE: My cup of tea.  
  
  
  
HERMIONE and RON: Getting to know you,  
  
Getting to feel free and easy  
  
When I am with you,  
  
Getting to know what to say  
  
Haven't you noticed  
  
Suddenly I'm bright and breezy  
  
Because of all the beautiful and new  
  
Things I'm learning about you  
  
Day  
  
by  
  
day.  
  
(end song)  
  
//HERMIONE and RON kiss//  
  
//HARRY walks in halls outside common room. REMUS LUPIN comes up to him//  
  
HARRY: Cho, she's gone.  
  
REMUS: Well, don't be too sad about it. Remember what I told you about making the patronus?  
  
HARRY: Yes, yes, I know, think of good things.  
  
(song: "My Favourite Things", from The Sound of Music)  
  
REMUS: Gumdrops on pudding and butterbeer in Hogsmeade  
  
Bright copper cauldrons and invisibility cloaks  
  
Sleek shiny wands with their boxes in string.  
  
These are a few of my favorite things.  
  
Cream colored hippogriffs and crisp cockroach clusters  
  
Magic and creatures and pumpkin juice with sugar quills  
  
Wild pheonixes that fly with the moon on their wings  
  
These are a few of my favorite things  
  
HARRY: Days with no homework, and Snape with handcuffs  
  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
  
These are a few of my favorite things  
  
REMUS: When Fluffy bites  
  
When you're cursed  
  
When you're feeling sad  
  
Just simply remember your favorite things  
  
And then you won't feel so bad  
  
HARRY: When Firebolts, Are taken away. When dementors kiss. I'll simply remember my favourite things, and then I won't feel-  
  
HARRY AND REMUS: So bad!!  
  
(end song)  
  
//HARRY climbs in portrait hole//  
  
//back in the common room, everyone is getting ready for the ball//  
  
(song: "Tonight's the Night" from Crazy for you)  
  
GRYFFINDOR GIRLS: I've just got a feeling tonight. Let's tear down the ceiling, tonight's the night. Take the chain and ball off; from now on I'm free. This is where I fall off the family tree. There's no fun in being an angel child, I hear the call of the wild. If the worst should happen, it serves me right, tonight's the night!  
  
//GRYFFINDOR BOYS repeat, then ALL GRYFFINDORS sing the same thing//  
  
(end song)  
  
Act III Scene 5  
  
//scene, the great hall, the Yule Ball is taking place. EVERYONE dancing. MCGONAGALL and HAGRID talking, quite close//  
  
HAGRID: So, 'fessor, do you think we could, //signals the dance floor with his head//  
  
MCGONAGALL: Well, Hagrid, I-  
  
//Hagrid sweeps her into a dance//  
  
MCGONAGALL: Hagrid! //she starts to enjoy it.// Whoo hoo!!  
  
//students part, amazed at the dancing teachers, teachers dance, lights fade out.//  
  
Act III Scene 6  
  
//scene, MCGONAGALL'S office, MADAME POMFREY helps her sort out supplies. Both in nightgowns//  
  
MCGONAGALL: Oh, that was so much fun!  
  
POMFREY: Yes, but it's no good for your arthritis. Now, you must go to bed.  
  
(song: "I Could Have Danced All Night" from My Fair Lady)  
  
MCGONAGALL: Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed!  
  
My head's too light to try to set it down! Sleep! Sleep!  
  
I couldn't sleep tonight.  
  
Not for all the jewels in the crown!  
  
I could have danced all night!  
  
I could have danced all night!  
  
And still have begged for more.  
  
I could have spread my wings  
  
And done a thousand things I've never done before.  
  
I'll never know What made it so exciting;  
  
Why all at once My heart took flight. I only know when he  
  
Began to dance with me I could have danced,  
  
danced, danced all night!  
  
POMFREY: It's after three now.  
  
Don't you agree now,  
  
You ought to be in bed.  
  
MCGONAGALL: I could have danced all night!  
  
I could have danced all night!  
  
And still have begged for more.  
  
I could have spread my wings  
  
And done a thousand things I've never done before.  
  
I'll never know What made it so exciting.  
  
Why all at once my heart took flight.  
  
I only know when he  
  
Began to dance with me.  
  
I could have danced, danced danced all night!  
  
POMFREY: I understand, dear.  
  
It's all been grand, dear.  
  
But now it's time to sleep.  
  
MCGONAGALL: I could have danced all night,  
  
I could have danced all night.  
  
And still have begged for more.  
  
I could have spread my wings,  
  
And done a thousand things I've never done before.  
  
I'll never know What made it so exciting.  
  
Why all at once my heart took flight. I only know when he  
  
Began to dance with me I could have danced, danced,  
  
danced all night! (end song)  
  
//lights fade out//  
  
End of Act III scenes 4-6  
  
DISCLAIMER: ALL THE ______________ IN THIS ________________ NOT ___________ TO _______________ (fill in the blanks)  
  
Songs:  
  
"Getting to Know You"-The King and I, by Rodgers and Hammerstein, if I'm not mistaken.  
  
"My Favourite Things"-The Sound of Music, by Rodgers and Hammerstein, if I'm not mistaken.  
  
"Tonight's the Night"-Crazy for You, by George and Ira Gershwin, and Gus Kahn  
  
"I Could Have Danced All Night"-My Fair Lady, by I don't know whom.  
  
  
  
A/A: Okay, I guess these past few chapters have had quite a few coincidences where they just "happened" to make something happen. (i.e. Peeves and the stick of butter, Remus just happening to burst out in song, Cho, just happening to be killed by Voldemort) I'd be happy to use any of your suggestions to fill up the empty holes. (hint, hint) So, R/R!! 


	8. Act IV

Christmas '02 *~*~*Harry Potter Christmas Co. Presents..*~*~*  
  
***The Musairlady Grats Les Misazy for You Sound of Kinganantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!***  
  
Definition: Music Man, My Fair Lady, Grease, Cats, Les Miz, Crazy for You, King and I, Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter Style!!  
  
  
  
Act IV Scene 1  
  
//scene, Gryffindor common room. RON, HERMIONE, PAVARTI, HARRY, ANGELINA, LAVENDER, and OTHER GRYFFINDORS sit around. GINNY comes bursting in//  
  
GINNY: Hey, you guys, did you hear about Mcgonagall? She's--//PAVARTI, LAVENDER, and OTHER GRYFFINDOR GIRLS, excluding HERMIONE gather in a circle and chitter chatter and gossip.//  
  
RON: My, gosh, those girls really are into gossiping.  
  
(song: Pick-a-little, from The Music Man)  
  
GINNY- Pick a little, talk a little, pick a little, talk a little, cheep cheep cheep, talk a lot, pick a little more  
  
PAVARTI and LAVENDER- Pick a little, talk a little, pick a little, talk a little, cheep cheep cheep, talk a lot, pick a little more  
  
GRYFFINDOR GIRLS- Pick a little, talk a little, pick a little, talk a little, cheep cheep cheep, talk a lot, pick a little more  
  
GINNY- Ron, Hagrid doesn't belong in any couple. I shouldn't be telling you this, but he promotes bad language and dirty looks!  
  
RON- Dirty looks?! Hagrid?!!  
  
PAVARTI- Definitely  
  
LAVENDER- Absolutely  
  
GINNY- Take that!  
  
GINNY- And the worst thing Of course, I shouldn't tell you this but-  
  
PAVARTI- I'll tell.  
  
LAVENDER- The man lives on my street, let me tell.  
  
GINNY- Stop! I'll tell. He made brazen overtures to a woman who never had a friend in this school till he came here.  
  
LAVENDER- Oh, yes That man made brazen overtures With a gild-edge guarantee He put a golden glint in her eye And a silver voice with a counterfeit ring  
  
Just melt him down and you'll reveal A lump of lead as cold as steel Here, where a person's heart should be!  
  
GRYFFINDOR GIRLS- He left Hogwarts at year 3 But he left all his books to her  
  
PAVARTI- Definitely  
  
LAVENDER- Absolutely  
  
GINNY- Take that!  
  
GRYFFINDOR GIRLS- Pick a little, talk a little, pick a little, talk a little, cheep cheep cheep, talk a lot, pick a little more Pick a little, talk a little, pick a little, talk a little, cheep cheep cheep, talk a lot, pick a little more Pick a little, talk a little, pick a little, talk a little, Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep Pick a little, talk a little, cheep!  
  
(song ends)  
  
RON: //a little overwhelmed// Well. Ummm, I must be going now. Um. Bye!  
  
Act IV Scene 2  
  
//scene, great hall. Everyone there// (song: I've Got Rhythm, from Crazy for You)  
  
HERMIONE: Days can be sunny, with never a sigh. Don't need what money can buy.  
  
GINNY: Birds in the tree sing their day full of song. Why shouldn't we sing along?  
  
HANNA: I'm chipper all the day, happy with my lot. How do I get that way, look at what I've got:  
  
HERMIONE: I've got magic.  
  
PAVARTI: I've got music.  
  
GINNY: //pulls COLIN up to her// I've got my man.  
  
THE WHOLE OF GRYFFINDOR: Who could ask for anything more?  
  
PANSY: I've got daisies.  
  
DRACO: No thanks to mudbloods.  
  
CRABBE and GOYLE: We've got..er..something..  
  
THE WHOLE OF SLYTHERIN: Who could ask for anything more?  
  
HERMIONE: Old man Snapie, I don't mind him. You won't find him, round our portrait.  
  
HANNA ABBOT: I've got starlight.  
  
SUSAN BONES: I've got sweet dreams.  
  
JUSTIN FINCH FLETCHY: I'm not petrified!  
  
THE WHOLE OF HUFFLEPUFF(scary thought, ain't it?): Who could ask for anything more?  
  
RODGER DAVIES: I've got Quidditch.  
  
HENRY RETTOP WHO IS THE RAVENCLAW KEEPER: But no seeker.  
  
TERRY BOOT: I've got galleons!  
  
THE WHOLE OF RAVENCLAW (my heaven): Who could ask for anything more?  
  
EVERYONE IN HOGWARTS: Who could ask for anything more? HEY! (end song)  
  
DENNIS CREEVEY: God bless us, everyone!  
  
  
  
END OF ACT IV SCENES 1 AND 2 END OF SHOW!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, EXCEPT FOR HENRY RETTOP, WHO IS MYSELF.  
  
Songs:  
  
"Pick-a-Little"-The Music Man, by Meredith Wilson  
  
"I've Got Rhythm"-Crazy For You, by George and Ira Gershwin  
  
A/A: So, that's the end. I have no idea where Dennis came from, but that's just to remind you that it WAS a Christmas special. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Boxing Day, Happy New Year, and Happy Birthday, if you have one about this time of year. See you in the next fic. And once again, thank you to harrypottermagic32!!! 


End file.
